Drift Avalii
Drift Avalii was a moving island, located to the southwest of Quon Tali during the time of the Malazan Empire. Its movement followed the pattern of "a kind of wobbly circle."House of Chains, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.338 Legend held that it was populated by demons and spectres. Beneath a heavy cover of clouds, the island was very heavily forested with a seemingly impenetrable and gloomy landscape of cedars, firs, and redwoods. The island had not a single mountain, and only a steeply rising sandstone shoreline gave any semblance of high ground. There was no natural shore where boats could land, only one entrance which could be found by a singular current of water in a certain direction to an underground cave. All other currents, which surrounded the island with swiftly moving vortices, would lead to wrecking and drowning.House of Chains, Chapter 9 The island's forest was filled with ruins and it was evident to Cutter that the forest had risen from the heart of a massive dead city which had been filled with huge buildings.House of Chains, Chapter 12 History Drift Avalii was inhabited by a group of Tiste Andii in order to protect the Throne of Shadow located on the island from the Tiste Edur. Among the Andii who set up residence on the island were a few with familial ties to Anomander Rake, including his brother Andarist, and a few of his grandchildren.House of Chains, Chapter 9 At one time, the Silanda was the only vessel sanctioned to trade with the island, but it disappeared after Emperor Kellanved's forces overran Quon.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 8, US HC p.213-214 Much of the wood used in the Silanda's construction came from the island's trees. In Memories of Ice Using his powers as Master of the Deck, Ganoes Paran found himself before the Throne of Shadow on Drift Avalii. The Throne spoke in his mind calling out for the protection of Anomander Rake. It warned that the now corrupted Tiste Edur sought the Throne and that its Tiste Andii guardians had departed the island to lead the Edur away. It also stated that the Edur were now led by the new Emperor of the Edur, the Tyrant of Pain and the Deliverer of Midnight Tides, who had been slain a hundred times.Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.820 In House of Chains When the Edur learned of the existence and whereabouts of the Throne of Shadow, they launched an attack on the island in an attempt to reclaim it. During the conflict, many of the Andii were killed, leaving a small contingent to defend the Throne. Luckily, the small force of Andii was bolstered by a group of Malazan soldiers stranded on the island after a naval battle with the Edur, the newly-made assassin Cutter, and the once-possessed Apsalar. Cotillion, concerned that the Throne might fall into the hands of the Edur, also aided in its defence. As a result of a last ditch effort by the Edur to claim the Throne, Andarist was killed, as were all the remaining Edur. The mysterious Traveller vowed to help protect the throne for a time, taking Andarist's sword, Vengeance, in order to aid him in the task.House of Chains, Chapter 12 In Assail The bard Fisher kel Tath heard rumours that after the fall of Moon's Spawn many Andii left Black Coral for the island of Drift Avalii.Assail (novel), Chapter 5 Notes and references de:Drift Avalii Category:Islands